ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthos Hunter
Matthos is a behemoth knight of House Hunter. Appearance An absolute behemoth of a man, Matthos towers a few heads over most people, having yet to meet anyone were he hasn’t had to look down to speak (barring any Umbers). This size isn’t just hieght - he has the muscle to fill out his enormous frame. His face nearly matches his body in brutishness, with his lips being thicker than most, his nose being broad, and his chin being squared and pronounced. On his head is long, uncut brown hair, and under his head is a close-trimmed beard. Due to his size he is usually seen wearing very plain clothing when not in his armor, only having one or two outfits befitting his rank. History Biography From birth, everyone already knew Matthos was blessed by the warrior. At 6, he was already rough-housing with the older children, by 10 he was sparring with squire, by 12 he was going sword to sword with men. Now, the man stands a few heads over most people, towering over all, with strong muscles backing the impressive frame. It wasn’t long into his childhood, though, that they learned the other gods turned their eyes to the lad. While he was a natural at all things physical, the realms of the mental have always eluded him. Unlike his father, who never learned to write because he was never taught, every effort was afforded to his son. Over the years virtually no progress had been made. Matthos said the words swam on the page, and even blamed the maester on occasion, saying he was playing tricks on him. He did learn a word or two here, but they were usually forgotten. The obvious futility of the effort, and Matthos’ own impatience and utter lack of interest led to both his father and maester to give up. His inability to read did nothing to stop him from pursuing his actual desires; the skills of the warrior. From a very young age, Matthos was sent to Runestone to squire under Lord Willum Royce, a well respected war hero. The Lord obviously knew what he had, so he handed the squire the largest sword he could find, and Matthos took it from there. Over the years, Matthos gained a reputation of being an absolute monster in the few fights he’s had with the Mountain Clansman, and usually came on top at the melees. Despite his apparent ability in battle, it wasn’t until his 19th name day that Lord Royce thought it was time to knight Matthos. He saw the huge man as more of a boisterous sellsword than a proper noble knight, and only relented after pressure from House Hunter. After attaining knighthood, Matthos returned to his home in Longbow Hall where he’s been training with the swornswords and occasionally dealing with a bandit problem or two. With the arrival of new about a Grand Tournament down south, and his father’s banning from attending said tournament, Matthos has been seen down in the sparring area even more frequently to vent some frustration. Recent Events After hearing news of the Grand Tournament, and that the Lords of the North had not, in fact, been slaughtered in some horrible plot, Lord Hunter and his sons travel down to the crossroads to meet Lord Arryn's host. Timeline * 350 AC: Matthos is born * 358 AC: At an oddly young age, Matthos is sent to Runestone to squire under Lord Willium Royce * 365 AC: After years of melees, patrols, and training, Matthos learned to wield greatswords with skill. * 369 AC: Matthos is finally knighted, shortly before the death of Lord Royce, and returns to Longbow. * 370 AC: Matthos is kept at Longbow by his paranoid father Family Here: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=vbptsyncmg&f=516239648918671269 Category:Valeman